lumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lebeaux Gang
|quote = Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ - 芒果布丁 - Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ |image = Lebeaux_gang_original.png |width = 300px |threads = |info = Okay, so you're probably asking "what is this Lebeaux Gang thing that people won't shut up about and how do I make them shut up about it?" Yeah, don't lie. We know that's why you're here. Who, you ask? Us of course. Stop asking questions to a page if you don't want cryptic answers. The Lebeaux Gang is this group ship that sort of doubles as it's own separate entity from the rest of Lumblr while still being there. Basically, it was made up based on some sitcom characters we all know and love, and it could probably make it as a sitcom. Also, if you're wondering "What the fuck is Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ - 芒果布丁 - Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ?" then you should probably know that it's explained pretty early on. Alright, so probably the first ship to exist in The Lebeaux Gang would have been Paige and Lauren who were friends back in high school and aww yiss very cute, and then way back in 2008, Connor and Lauren started dating, and I'm assuming that would also be when Connor and Paige met. The three of them moved into their famous apartment where they live now, and met Wesley, their neighbour from across the hall. Around the same time that this happened, Lauren and Connor had a big fight and were on a break (I did mention this was based on sitcoms, right?) and Lauren must've been pretty pissed or emotionally unstable or both because she decided to get drunk and sleep with this guy in her art class who she would hopefully never have to see again in her life. They fucked up big time. A few weeks later, Jaime moves in with Wes across the hall from Connor and Lauren and Paige after the happy lovebirds resolved their differences and got back together. For like three whole years, Lauren and Jaime managed to keep their affair a secret despite the fact that "HOW THE FUCK DID ANYONE MISS THaT HE JOKED ABOUT IT ALL THE TIME" and Lauren went on and on about how much she hated Jaime, while Wes, Paige and Connor all befriended Jaime. Connor and Jaime got really friendly though iykwim ;) Anyway, life goes on and at some point, Jaime had a casual relationship with Brooke which wasn't really a relationship so much as them just sleeping together for the fun of it, but she didn't really appear until much later, which is why she's pretty irrelevant up until later. In 2014, when we meet everyone, it turns out that Lauren and Jaime still somehow manage to go from "I'll fucking murder you if you don't shut up" to "I kinda want to fuck you" to literally poking each other until one of them gets annoyed enough to leave. Connor and Jaime have become bromantic enough that they picked out tattoos for one another. Lauren and Connor are still together and very cute, while Connor and Paige and Lauren have this very cute friendship going on. Also, Wes is kind of the straight gay best friend to Lauren. MEANWHILE (and this bit's so big I purposely separated it into it's own paragraph) Jaime and Wes both develop a crush on the same girl, Paige. If you're familiar with TVTropes, Wes is the Betty to Jaime's Veronica. (If you're not familiar with TVTropes don't click that link. TVTropes has a way of keeping you up til 4am reading about stuff you never thought you cared about). Wes has a very, very, painstakingly obvious crush on Paige, and at one point they kiss. Lauren finds out about this because of course she does, and she brings it up to Jaime, jokingly pushing the issue until Jaime snaps and she realises that Jaime has a crush on Paige which he's kind of in denial of. I won't describe exact moments because they're already linked down there. Both of them compete for the maiden's hand (that's still a thing, right?) and eventually Jaime encounters his ex, Brooke, the one I mentioned didn't come in for a while. She's all "ha yeah, like I'd sleep with you again" and she's wrong. She's very wrong. However, plot twist, Brooke ends up 'helping' Wes practice kissing so he can win over Paige, and I'm assuming you can guess what happens next. Yes, you're absolutely right, that hidden Lauren and Jaime drama gets dragged up to the surface and Lauren promises that she'll tell Connor after their anniversary, but that plan fails and Connor gets really pissed at neither of them trusting him enough to tell him and he leaves. Jaime and Lauren obviously deal with this by hating each other, but then kind of trying to fuck each other, then annoying each other in the usual Cabrodie manner. Connor eventually comes back and reconciles with Jaime and Lauren because he loves them too much, and he reveals a big surprise he actually had planned for their anniversary. (If you read through the thread descriptions you can probably guess what it is but hey no spoilers here). Paige leaves pretty shortly after this, which in peopleverse was due to a certain someone being very busy with school, but in Lumblrverse is because Paige's grandmother got really sick and Paige had to move out for a while to take care of her. Everyone's a lil bit sad about this still and it's a touchy subject. That still didn't stop Brooke and Wes from touching each other a lot and also Connor and Lauren touching each other a lot because now they can be naked in their apartment, but that really doesn't work out well for them...ever. Brooke, sadly for her, but fortunately for Wes, gets kicked out of her apartment by her roommate who really hates Jaime, and so Wes convinces Brooke it'd be a good idea to move in, which she does, before asking Jaime and convincing him to agree with her ladybits. Soon after this, Jaime and Lauren still haven't grown up from annoying the crap out of each other and being toddlers, but Jaime does make a bet with Connor that he can keep a girlfriend for six weeks and the winner gets $100, right before Sam mysteriously shows up, hooking up with Jaime at some bar before coming back to his place for one of the most awkward hookups either of them have ever had (considering this is a guy who once said the wrong name during sex and a girl who was part of a ship named Satan) and they decide they enjoyed it so much that they should do it again, which seems to bring up some jealous side of Brooke. Anyway, shortly after this bet thing occurred, Sam asked out Jaime, and then like a week later, Connor and Lauren went for a little romantic getaway to this old bed and breakfast they went to after graduating high school and had a little hang out there. After returning, Connor found out that he'd been offered a new job working as a lawyer. Also, after finding out that Jaime was having trouble paying bills and stuff, Lauren decided to hire him for actual painting lessons while they were trapped in an elevator together (they also talked about their feelings for each other and whether or not they actually would have slept together or not). Also also, shortly after, Paige's grandmother died and Paige returned to us, and Paige was sad about this. This was soon followed by Connor and Lauren discovering that Lauren was seven weeks pregnant, so in a way one life left and another one was made and the circle of life lives on. |shippers = * * * * * * |fanfiction = *Whiskey Bottles & Burnt Cigarettes by InsaneBlueberry *Ghost Town by Minithepeanut |pics = cabrodie.jpg coren.jpg pes.png siobrera.png coren2.jpg siobrera2.png mercent but vintage.png Lebeaux gang original.png sam-jaime5.png jam5.png |trivia = *All of the characters originally involved were based on characters from Friends, The Big Bang Theory and How I Met Your Mother, but mixed up qualities from each. *When this was originally planned out by Corey and Mini, there were meant to be two girls and four guys, and Cece was left with the responsibility of creating the fourth guy. Cece was inevitably too busy to create the fourth guy and so it remained a joke amongst the characters that they felt like there was someone missing from their gang. **This was later filled by Brooke, although Paige left, meaning their gang was back down to five. **But Paige came back full time again and now they finally have the whole 6 so yay. *Cabrodie (Lauren/Jaime) was the first individual pairing from this ship to be featured in June 2014. *There's like a lot of different ship names for all the individual pairings in the gang. **There's Coren which is really the only actual canon ship of Connor and Lauren. **There's Siobrera which is between Jaime and Paige. **Then there's Mercent which is Wesley and Brooke. **There's also Cabrodie which is Jaime and Lauren. **Can't forget about Mangofly/Prichera which is Connor and Jaime. **Also Merhan which is Paige and Wesley. **Jam is Jaime and Sam. **There's obviously other ships but they don't really have actual ship names right now. |other = *So gay }} Category:Ships Category:Friendships